Down life's twisted road
by lonelybelovid
Summary: So a set of twins will be born, couples will break up and some suprising couples may come to be! Some chapters may be rated different later on. Disclaimer: Slash, Implied character death, drug use, cutting, and two adorable babies!
1. Chapter 1

Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh at last it is here! The sequel to 'Life as I know it'! The contest is still on so be sure to vote vote vote! so don't plan on jumping into this to slowly but at the same time were not going to run fast enough to smack straight into anything right away so sit tight...

Open POV

One month had past since Eli and Jake's meeting and neither of them really had or wanted anything to do with the other. Jake was going out with some girl named Katie and Eli was enjoying being single and hanging with his two best friends.

Lately however he had noticed a change in one of them was acting a little distant when the three of them were together. It seemed like Adam was avoiding Clare and Eli wasn't really sure why.

He was currently helping Spinner put a crib together. Well he was watching Spinner fail to put a crib together. With the arrival of the twins coming quicker and quicker with each day there home had turned into baby central.

"Spin maybe we should just look at the directions!" Eli offered for probably the tenth time since they had started.

"Look I know you're gay that is absolutely fabulous-" He stopped when he saw Eli giving him a look, "Pun definitely intended... but anyway don't say such womanly things!" He said picking up piece of the crib and giving it a glare. Eli rolled his eyes and grabbed the directions. After looking at them for a moment he started assembling his future cousins' bed. Spinner sighed heavily and went over the directions once then joined him. Neither of them had noticed a third (plus a technical fourth and fifth) enter the room.

"So Eli Snake told me there is a dance coming up at Degrassi, who are you attending it with?" Emma said startling the other two.

"Jesus!... If I go Clare, Adam and I will be going stag together!" He replied jumping when she spoke.

She nodded and looked around the nursery. Spinner, Eli and Jay had done great with the paint. Everything in the room and most of the baby clothes they had bought and/or were given at the shower were green and yellow so they would be gender neutral. Her thought process was interrupted by the sound of Eli's phone going off. It was Adam he quickly shot Adam a quick message after the other had asked if they could hang for a little.

"Adam wants me to come over for a bit... so I'm gonna you know... go..." He said slowly walking towards the door. Emma shooed him away and laughed.

Open POV

Eli and Adam were lounging around on the couches in the latter's basement when he looked over at his best friend and sighed.

"Have you been avoiding Clare... or am I just making something out of nothing?" Eli asked him curiously.

"Yeah... well if you're gay now then does that mean you don't care about who Clare is with... other than in the concerned friend kind of way?" He replied looking away.

"That's right." Eli told him realizing why he had been avoiding Clare, "How long have you liked her?" Eli asked causally.

"Honestly for a while now! I thought about asking her to the dance on Friday but now I'm not sure I have the guts." He said

"I think you should just ask her, Clare is sweet she wouldn't say no to you!" Eli told him. Eli spent the next hour explaining why he should just ask Clare to the dance. Eventually he said that the other was right and agreed to ask her the next day at school.

Okay so that is that I hope you all enjoyed it chapter 2 will be up soon! Warning as of the posting of this chapter you now have 2 more chapters to vote in the baby naming contest! So don't forget to vote! love you all bunches!

-Lonelybelovid


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I have something to say before we start this bitch up...

You people are assholes!

Nobody is voting in the god damn poll so there is currently a four way tie! Please vote in the poll... I'm literally going mad waiting for one more vote! I may even shut the poll down after the next vote so somebody please just do the deed and let it be done!

Anyway please enjoy chapter two there is gonna be some depressing stuff in this chapter but I think we all can put on r big kid pants and deal with it hopefully.

Open POV

Eli and Adam were sitting at their usual table when Clare came walking up. Eli looked over at Adam with a gaze that said, "time to do the deed!" and Adam sighed.

"Hey guys whats going on?" she said eying them both suspiciously knowing that they were planning something.

"Oh nothing..." Adam said suddenly looking extremely interested in a pen laying on the table, "So Drew and I were watching football yesterday... anyone else catch the game... want to talk about football in general..." He continued doing his best to avoid the subject of the dance.

"Oh yeah here's a little football trivia for you" Eli started looking over at Clare, "Adam had something he wanted to ask you, right Adam?" Clare eyed them both suspiciously.

"Yeah... I did" Adam Replied giving Eli a swift kick under the table, "Thanks for reminding me Eli!" he finished and Eli got up giving him two small thumbs up when Clare wasn't looking.

"Whats going on?" Clare asked looking over at Adam with raised brows.

"So there's that dance on Friday right?" Adam started not looking at the girl.

"Yeah what about it?" Clare said nodding in reply.

"Well I was wondering if you and I... could sort of... go together?" He spoke looking up slowly. Clare looked at Adam surprised.

"I figured the three of us would go together so sure..." She said with a chuckle. Adam sighed softly and ran a head through his hair.

"Actually I meant would you like to got with... just me like a date..." He said unable to look her in the eye. Clare looked at him with wide eyes realizing what was going on. She never thought that Adam would like her that way so she was definitely surprised.

"Yeah... I'd really like that!" She told him, she didn't mind going to the dance with Adam but she wasn't sure if she honestly felt the same.

Open POV

The school day had been extremely uneventful for Eli, but as he was walking out of the school he saw two cop cars and an ambulance in the parking lot and several teachers were forcing students back to the front of the school. Several members of the LGBT club were at rushing out together to see what all the commotion was about when Nicky came rushing over to Eli.

"Look I know you don't want to talk to me but I'm really worried about Kiefer, He was acting really weird this morning and he told me to stay away from him and you and I had no clue what to do or say... Do you know if he is alright?" Nicky asked him waiting to be sent away by the other boy. Eli in return looked at him with wide eyes. He remembered what Kiefer had threatened a few weeks back and it sent panicked running through his mind.

"Sure Kiefer is a jerk but I don't want him to kill himself!" Eli thought, Kiefer may have abused him but he was Eli's first real love and he still felt for him. He quickly snuck through the crowd up to where Principal Simpson and Mr. Purino were standing. He could see past them Kiefer was lying on a stretcher being loaded in the ambulance.

"Eli you need to get back!"Mr. Purino told him trying to get him to move. But stopped him.

"Actually Eli if you need to go with him you can!" He said letting him through. Eli ran over and told the EMT's that he and Kiefer were dating and that he needed to ride with them. They told him to hurry and let him in.

Open POV

Not long after Eli got to the hospital a doctor explained to him what was happening with his Ex boyfriend. Kiefer had tried to swallow a whole bottle of pills and someone happened to see and call 911. About an hour after they had arrived and Kiefer had his stomach pumped he woke up and the doctor who could see how worried Eli was, allowed the boy into the room.

When Kiefer looked around the room he was rather surprised to find that he was in a hospital. He was even more surprised however when Eli came walking into the room worry clear on his face.

"What were you thinking..." Eli asked walking over to the older boy. Kiefer sighed and patted the spot beside him. Eli hesitantly took a seat.

"I'm not sure... I think I just wanted to hurt you... or Nicky... or my folks I'm really not sure" He said in reply, "why are you here? You said you don't want to see me anymore!" He continued looking rather depressed.

"That doesn't mean I want you to kill yourself... even though you and I can't be together I still care a lot about you!" Eli told him sincerely. Kiefer took Eli's hand and squeezed it.

"Elijah Goldsworthy I will never hurt you again... if-"Kiefer started but stopped when Eli sighed, "I mean it I'll take anger management classes and go to therapy... I won't touch you period if you don't want me to..." Eli looked up to see the other boys eyes watering. He didn't want to see him cry and despite the fact that he knew it would be a bad idea he wanted to give the boy another chance.

"Fine... but you will do anger management and if you hit me again I'm going to fight back... I'm not your bitch and you can't treat me like it either!" Eli told him, when he finished the other boy pulled him into a tight embrace and Eli hesitantly returned it. Deep down he knew this wasn't going to end well, but something in his heart wouldn't let him admit to it.

Ok people that just happened and unfortunately things are going to be just as rocky as they were last time... if not more so... so this is it... Emma is having the Twins in the next chapter so if you want to vote you have three days!

Seventy two hours... Zero Minutes and zero seconds... that... is when the poll will end!

Lol Favorite me if you like the Donnie Darko reference!

-LB


	3. Chapter 3

DUHDUHDUH the time has come! That's all I have to say... oh yeah you need to **REVIEW**... or I don't like you

Open POV

Eli was lying next to Kiefer in the laters hospital bed. They were cuddling and laughing about the things that were happening in the next room over. All they could hear were to people that sounded elderly yelling at each other about the most random stuff.

"You know what I think!" Kiefer said trying to keep a straight face. Eli had his face burried in the others shoulder laughing.

"What's that?" Eli said in a fit of giggles.

"I think it sounds like someone might be in the dog house tonight!" Kiefer said cracking up. The husband in the room next door had appearently let a skunk into the house thinking it was a cat the hit his head hard enough to give himself a concussion and a busted lip while trying to chase it out.

While the two boys were sitting together it was like Eli had forgotten all about Kiefer's anger problems. He sighed as the fit of laughter he had been experiencing started to subside. Then Kiefer pulled him closer, leaning down to kiss his lips softly. As they were both enjoying the slow, passionate kiss they heard the sound of a man clearing his throat. When they looked up they saw Kiefer's parents standing in the doorway.

"Young man I think its time you leave!" He told Eli motioning to the door. Eli looked over at Kiefer and sighed they both shared another kiss before he started to get up.

"I'll be out tomorrow... maybe you can come by my place!" Kiefer asked him, leaning over and kissing Eli's cheek.

"I'll see... If Spin and Emma find out that I was here there might be a problem..." Eli told him in reply. Kiefer nodded with a sigh.

Spinner's POV

I was sitting on the couch rubbing Emma's feet. She had been complaining about pain in her feet and in her stomach, we were both really worried. I looked down to see Emma's phone vibrating. She picked it up and said hello. She paused letting the person on the other line speak. She was nodding as they took their turn with the conversation. Then she looked over at me.

"Um Spin would you go get my yarn and needles from off of the bed?" She asked me. I nodded and stood up, walking up the stairs I stopped while I was still in earshot wanting to hear what was going on.

"Snake, Eli and Kiefer aren't supposed to be around each other anymore..." I heard her say. That made me think that he must have been seeing the boy still. I walked up stairs and grabbed her knitting supplies. When I got back down and handed them to her, she said goodbye to the person that was on the phone then shot someone else a quick text message.

After several minutes Eli called me asking for a ride. I told Emma that I was going to pick him up and that I would be back soon. When I arrived at the address he had given me he told me that his car was still at the school and that if I could drop him off he could drive back home. I didn't reply I was to frustrated by what I had heard. I drove in silence and through the corner of my eye I could see that he looked worried. When we arrived back at the house and entered the living room I told him to sit down. He did as he was told silently giving me a funny look.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Kiefer, did I not make myself clear?" I asked him standing in front of him with a few feet between us. His eyes went a tiny bit wider when I said the older boys name.

"I have been!" He told me in reply.

"That's bullshit Elijah! We just got a call from telling us you were with him!" I retorted crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"He had an accident and I went with him to the hospital so he wouldn't be alone! How is that a bad thing?" He said rather loudly.

"He hurt you and I made it clear that you were to stay away from him so it won't happen again!" He shouted back ignoring the last part of his previous statement, "What if he does something worse to you?" I couldn't believe that this was going on.

"Um Spin... Eli..." Emma said amidst the shouting, we both ignored her and continued the argument, "Guys?" She spoke again.

"He's not a bad guy Spinner, he just has some anger problems that he promised me he would work on!" Eli yelled at me.

"That's what they all say.. then the next thing we know you have a kinds of serious injuries or your in a coma.. or worse Eli what if he killed you!" I shouted I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Guys!" Emma shouted at us both making us turn to where she was now standing. The ground was wet near her feet and we both gave her a confused look.

"Oh shit... are you in labor?" He suddenly asked her to which she nodded hard.

"But you still have almost a month!" I said still trying to process the last few moments.

"Spin they're ready now!" She said suddenly gasping in pain. I turned to Eli and we exchanged quick glances. Then I threw him my phone.

"Call Jay and have him come get you I need to take her to a hospital!" I told him to which he nodded and quickly dialed the phone. I helped Emma out to the car.

"You can come back for some of my stuff later!" She told me taking deep breaths. I nodded and drove toward the hospital.

Open POV

Jay, Manny and Eli arrived at the hospital at the same time as Spike. Manny rushed over and hugged her. Then they got the room number and headed up. Spinner was standing in the hallway looking nervous.

"Gavin where is the doctor?" Spike asked Spinner laying a hand on his shoulder. He pointed to a man in scrubs. Spike walked over and had a quick conversation then waved Manny over and they were ushered into a different room. Jay made Spinner sit down in a waiting room slightly adjacent to the delivery. Eli was sitting next to him when Spinner looked over.

"I didn't mean to yell I'm just nervous about the babies and worried about you... you're practically my kid and I don't want to see you hurt!" Spinner told him taking a deep breath, "You understand that right?" He asked the younger. Eli nodded leaned back in his chair. When Spin stood up and started pacing again Eli pulled out his phone to send Kiefer a Facerange message.

Eli: _hey baby how r u feeling?_

Kiefer: _I'm ok I miss u :)_

Eli: _I might b able 2 com few minutes_

Kiefer: _Y r u back here is everything ok? :(_

Eli: _yeah Em is n labor_

Kiefer: _O! Tell her and Spin congrats._

Eli: _Will do I'll come c u later :)_

Kiefer: _Luv u sweetie_

Eli: _u 2_

Eli looked up to see a doctor entering the room Jay practically had to pull Spinner back into his chair. The doctor looked around the room.

"Um which one of you is Gavin?" He asked looking from Spinner to Jay. Eli pointed to Spin and the doctor nodded.

"Is everything alright?" Spin replied with wide eyes making Eli smirk.

"Absolutely... Would you like to come meet your new children?" The doctor said making a motion to the door. Spin nodded and looked over to Eli who stood hesitantly to follow. The doctor raised an eyebrow at the Emo teenager.

"He's... he's my son... he should come with me!" Spinner told the doctor who raised an eyebrow but then nodded and motioned for them to follow. They were lead down the hall to another room where Emma was lying on a bed with a tiny person in her arms. Spike was sitting beside her holding another little baby. Manny had a rag and was wiping sweat off of Emma's fore head. Emma smiled up at the two men as they walked in.

"Come here you two!" She said with a soft chuckle. When Spin took a place beside Emma he nervously sat down on the edge of the bed and took one of the babies from his mother inlaw.

"Hello there... It's... It's nice to finally meet you!" Spinner whispered to the baby. The young child squinted his eyes open up at his father and opened his mouth yawning softly. Spike waved Eli over and motioned for him to sit where she had been. Emma looked over at him and smiled.

"Baby boy let's meet your big brother!" Emma told the baby in a soft bubbly voice. The baby wrinkled his nose then smiled up at her and cooed softly. Eli looked at her not sure what to say.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked the teenager who nodded slowly taking the baby from her. He ran a finger down the baby's cheek. The baby smiled and cooed up at him.

"Looks like you have a fan Eli!" Emma told him, "Are you Eli's biggest fan Kennedy?" She chuckled at the baby who made a little gurgling noise in reply. Eli sat and talked about nothing with Kennedy for a few minutes then he switched babies with Spinner, having a moment to talk to the baby whose name was Paxton. Spinner had fallen in love with the twins, talking to them in silly voice and smiling with them. After a while Emma decided to take a nap and both of the boys were place back into their little hospital cribs to nap with their mom. Spin sat in a chair watching his sons sleep and Eli said he was going for a walk.

The teen made his way up to Kiefer's room to pass on the news about the twins.

Okey dokey people so that was chapter 3. The twins are here at last and Spin found out that Eli and Kiefer are a thing again. Spin looks like he's gonna be a good daddy, doesn't he?

**Please Review!**


End file.
